Buckhunter, the Fastest Horse in the Caribbean
by Buckhunter
Summary: DISCONTINUED Seabiscuit crossover. Captain Jack Sparrow finds himself at the age of sixteen one morning again. When he goes to the Turners for help, he becomes fond of Will's race horse, Buckhunter- the fastest horse in the Caribbean. He must choose whether he'd rather go back to a pirate's life or give it up to become the horse's new racing jockey.
1. Sixteen Again

**Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow finds himself at the age of sixteen one morning...again. When he goes to the Turners for help, several other obstacles stand in his way. He becomes fond of Will's old race horse, Buckhunter- the fastest horse in the Caribbean, and must chose whether he'd rather go back to a pirate's life or give it up to become the horse's new racing jockey.**

**Teenager Troubles**

**Chapter 1:**

Captain Jack Sparrow yawned, blinking sleep from his eyes as he got out of his bed. He sat still for a moment on the edge of the bed, stretching each limb in turn. That's when he noticed it; he seemed to sit shorter on the bed, his arms didn't feel as long as they were, and his clothes felt baggier. He climbed to his feet, walking over to his desk, where a small mirror sat. He froze when he saw what stared back at him.

Staring at him from the mirror was a boy, clean shaven, unmarked skin, short hair. The pirate's jaw dropped in confusion, as did the one of the boy. _What sort of voodoo is this?_

"What the bloody 'ell…?"

That was _not _his voice.

"Oh no. You've got to be kidding me." He ran a hand up the side of his face- the face of his sixteen year old self. "You've got to be bloody kidding me."

_Am I dreaming? _He pinched himself, regretfully feeling it.

"I can't go on deck looking like this!" He hissed at himself. "Why do I have to be bloody stupid sixteen? I need Gibbs…"

He'd known Gibbs all of his life. Since he was born- literally. He'd be the only one aboard the ship to recognize him for who he was and not throw him in the brig for being a stowaway. The older man was his only hope at the moment.

"Captain!" Someone called from the door. Thank God it was locked.

Deepening his voice to sound the best he could like his older self, Jack called,"Fetch me GIbbs, will ye?"

"Aye, sir!" The voice called back.

He sighed in relief.

Jack turned back to stare at himself in the mirror, jaw clenching and unclenching as he fought with his emotions. _How did this happen to me? _He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to compose himself. He exhaled audibly, sitting back in his chair.

He heard the door creak open and then shut again. _Gibbs_.

"Cap'n?" The first mate asked, sounding cautious. The youth-not-youth knew that the older man was used to seeing him constantly moving, always toying with something. He was probably concerned as to why he was staring at his own reflection. He saw him come within sight of him from the corner of his eye. The older man froze, bewildered. "By God, Jack, ye've done it now."

"The worst part is that I don't even know _what _I've done." He ran a hand across his hairless chin, grimacing. "What the bloody hell do I do?"

"Well, let's start piecin' it together." Gibbs sat down in a chair across from him. "How old are ye?"

"Thirty-six." Jack responded instinctively. His first mate gave him a look, causing the captain to smack himself. "Er...sixteen, apparently."

"Who'd ye anger when ye were sixteen?"

"How am I supposed to know? That was twenty years ago!"

"_Try _to remember, Jack." The older man urged.

The youth-not-youth searched deep into his memories, pushing past Barbossa, Beckett, and Davy Jones, going back to his teenage years. Different names stood out to him. _Arabella, Bill, Fitzwilliam...surely he'd had given up after twenty years? _He finally shook his head. "I don't know."

"Do ye know of anywhere we can go to start?"

"Tia Dalma's?"

"Er...how about Port Royal?" Gibbs suggested.

"What, you mean to William and Elizabeth?" Jack asked, brow burrowed.

"Aye." The older man nodded. "She knows a lot on pirates an' on some of your own history. She might be able to find somethin' in her books."

His eyebrows rose as he remembered that fact. "But how will I convince them that _I_,"He gestured up and down at his own body,"am _me_?"

"I'll come to shore with ye." The first mate suggested.

"And let the crew take over the ship while we're both gone?" The youth-not-youth growled, getting to his feet and beginning to pace back and forth across his cabin. He stopped suddenly, turning back to him. "Who can we trust to leave in full responsibility of the _Pearl_?"

"Mr. Cotton's trustworthy, sir."

"Fine. Set course for Port Royal immediately. You are to relay all of my orders to the crew. We both know that I can't be seen like this."

Gibbs nodded, standing from his seat. He patted his younger captain's shoulder as he walked past. "Best find somethin' to entertain yourself with, Cap'n. Ye're goin' to be 'ere for awhile."

*X*

"Jack, Port Royal is within sight." The first mate reported, hours later, upon coming back into the cabin.

"Good." Jack shot to his feet from where he sat at his desk. "Drop anchor out of sight of the town. Don't want their bloody Commodore after us now, do we? We'll take a longboat to shore. Inform me when we're ready to go."

"I'll see to it." Gibbs promised, disappearing from the cabin immediately.

The young captain switched to a pair of more tight-fitting boots. He tightened his belt and scabbard, rolling up his pant legs. He tucked in his shirt to hold it in place. He snatched his pistol and compass from the table, positioning them on his person. He left his hat, knowing from experience that it wouldn't look as good on him as a sixteen year old compared to his thirty-six year old self.

By the time Gibbs came back in, he was more than ready to go. They briefly discussed how Jack would get out unseen. Their resolution was for him to slip out his cabin window, where he'd be met by the longboat. He'd climb down into it and they'd row off.

The first mate went out to bring the longboat around to the back of the _Black Pearl_. Jack opened his cabin window, standing on a ledge just outside of it as he waited. He watched as the older man pulled the longboat to a stop, as close to his captain's position as he could.

The youth-not-youth climbed down the back of the ship, grabbing onto any handhold he could. He reached the level that the boat sat at and casually stepped into it, sitting down across from Gibbs, whom he gave a stiff nod to- an order to start rowing.

*X*

"I'm a bloody idiot." Jack muttered as he stepped onto the beach of Port Royal.

"What makes ye say that, Cap'n?" His first mate asked.

"We don't even know where they live in this stupid port." He pointed out, rubbing his head.

"Don't tell me ye lost your wits when ye lost your age, Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed.

The young captain fixed him with a glare. "Never say that again."

"The Commodore has the records of all the citizens in port!" The older man told him excitedly. "We can sneak into his office and look for Will and Elizabeth's records."

"I can manage that." He finally said. "Come on, let's find a way into the fort."

The pair snuck through the trees lining the town at a brisk pace. Jack led them in the general direction of Fort Charles. They were careful to keep quiet, talking very little. The sun was setting when the familiar stone walls finally came within their vision.

Without a word, the youth climbed up one of the trees, leaving the older man waiting below him silently. He climbed as high as was necessary- to the point of being able to see over the tall gray walls.

He strained his eyes against the bright light of the orange sun, gaze wandering over the fort. He could see Commodore Norrington walking through the large gate, undoubtedly retiring home for the evening. He knew that before long, the gate would close too.

He carefully slid down the trunk of the tree. "Norrington's leaving. We gotta hurry, they'll close up soon."

He walked past him, not waiting for a response. He stopped not far from the treeline, watching as the shape of the Commodore walked down the path in the distance. He glanced at Gibbs, nodded, and the pair of them raced through the gate, hiding behind a stack of crates. Peaking around the corner, he glanced to see it they were clear of soldiers.

"Say, Gibbs, where's this office of the Commodore's at?" He asked.

The older man pointed toward a hallway across the clearing. "That hallway there, first door on the right b'fore the stairs."

"Right then. Follow me and watch my back. I don't intend on spending the night in one of those cells."

Jack took off across the clearing, Gibbs clumsily hurrying after him. He reached the hallway, pausing to peer around the corner. No one was in sight. He signaled for his companion to keep watch, moving over to the door that had been specified to him. He tried the handle. Locked. He groaned in frustration, drawing his sword. He thrust it in the lock, hearing a click as it broke. He tore his sword free, sheathing it. Upon trying the door again, it opened immediately.

He entered the room, glancing back to make sure his first mate was guarding the door. Once he was sure he was, the youth glanced around the office. He spotted several various filing cabinets, each having labeled drawers of each letter of the alphabet.

He spotted the "T" drawer of one of the cabinets, opening it. He rifled through the folders, one for each person who lived in the port. "Turner. Turner, Turner, Turner...aha!"

He spotted two files bearing the last name of Turner. One Elizabeth Turner and one William Turner. _So they did marry after all_. He thought to himself, pulling Will's file. He laid it on the Commodore's desk opening the folder. One of the first papers had an address written on it.

28 Timber Lane.

He repeated it aloud to himself, neatly replacing the file in the cabinet and closing it. He headed for the door, glancing at the broken lock. There was no replacing that. He closed the door, hearing it latch. He nodded to Gibbs and they took off across the courtyard, toward the gate. Neither Jack nor his first mate spoke until they were well away from the fort, walking through the quieter streets of the town.

"Did ye find an address?" The older of the pair asked.

"Aye. I got it." He told him. "Do you know where Timber Lane is?"

"Ye have your compass. Use it." Gibbs advised.

"Oh bloody hell, you're right." The young captain huffed angrily. He hissed quietly to him. "We didn't even need to break into Norrington's office! Bloody waste of time, that was."

"Relax, Jack."

The youth-not-youth grabbed his compass and flipped the lid. He watched the needle turn, glancing in the direction of the angle it stopped at. He snapped it shut, stalking off in the general direction it'd pointed, the other man on his heels.

The sun had set, the purple skin turning navy blue. Jack would check his compass occasionally to make sure they were on the right course. Whenever they reached a new street, he had Gibbs check the sign. He couldn't have been happier when he'd been told they'd reached Timber Lane.

They went down the street, walking up to several houses to try and figure out which direction to go to get to 28. Once they'd figured out they were going the complete wrong direction, they turned and headed the opposite way. They came across a clearing before they found the correct house, much to Jack's annoyance.

"It's not here." He growled impatiently, kicking at the dirt of the road.

"'Ow 'bout ye go further down the road an' check while I fetch a drink from a tavern?" Gibbs suggested.

"There's nothing over there. Nothing but the beach." He retorted.

"Oh, come on, Jack, ye know there's no harm in checkin'."

"Fine. But if there's nothing there, I'll meet ye at the longboat the _Pearl_."

"A good idea that is." The older man agreed.

The duo parted, Gibbs heading back toward the center of town to find himself a tavern and Jack down the road toward the beach. He really doubted that there'd be a house, but he hoped that there would anyway. His compass had never led him astray before, he didn't wish it to now.

He heard the clattering of hooves behind him, as well as the creaking of a wagon. He turned to look over his shoulder, seeing two brown horses coming to a slow, a decent sized part being carried by them. He could make out the dark form of a man at the front of the cart, lantern beside him.

To his disbelief, it came to a stop beside him. Even more shocking, was the familiar voice of William Turner from the top. "What are you doing out here so late?"


	2. Will Turner

**A/N: Starting from this chapter, this uses elements from my oneshot "Years By And By", which is basically Gibbs reflecting on Jack's bloodline. I've also been reading the young Jack Sparrow series by Rob Kidd, and may try to incorporate things from there too.**

**Chapter 2:**

"I'd hardly call it late, William." Jack responded on instinct. Unfortunately, that didn't put him off to a good start. "It's only just past sunset."

"How do you know my name?" Will demanded, eyes narrowing at him in the darkness. "Who are you?"

The youth-not-youth cursed himself under his breath. "Er...I don't know how best to explain it, but...it's me."

"Your name, say it." It came out as an order.

Sensing danger on the horizon if he answered wrong, he obeyed. "Jack. _Captain _Jack Sparrow, that is."

"Prove it."

Jack hesitated, before remembering his compass. He held it up in his friend's view. "Remember this?"

"Is that the compass that doesn't point North?" The other man asked, reaching out to take it, which Jack let him. He watched him flip the lid open to study it.

"Aye. That's my compass alright. That proof enough for you? I can find Gibbs if it helps. Went off to find a tavern, he did."

"And if I choose to believe you? What do you want that brings you to Port Royal?" Will asked.

The young captain snorted in disbelief as he caught the compass his friend tossed at him, attaching the object to his belt once again. "What does it look like I want? I want the help of you and your wife, of course."

"How did you know Elizabeth and I were married?" The other man seemed more curious and confused than anything.

Jack lowered his voice, leaning closer. "I may have broken into Commodore Norrington's office back at the fort. It was the only way I could find you. You _have _to listen to me."

"I'm listening, but I'm not quite believing yet." Will admitted. "Give me tonight to think about it. Stop by tomorrow, before I leave the shop."

"And when do you leave to head off to said shop?"

"Six-thirty."

"I'll be around here then."

"Good night to you then."

Jack gave him a nod of farewell, watching as the blacksmith's horses and wagon faded into the darkness down the road. He sighed. _Well, it certainly could've gone worse, eh? I hope he believes me._

He turned to head back the way he'd come, knowing he'd find Gibbs at some point or another. His shoulders sagged, the burden of not knowing what William was thinking wearing on him. His friend could easily decide that he didn't believe him. After all, from his point of view, he was just a strange kid claiming to be someone he'd sailed with. He had little chance of changing his mind if he decided not to believe him.

A low, animalistic growl from the trees lining the side of the road startled the captain from his troubled thoughts. His head snapped to look into the trees. He spotted what appeared to be several pairs of eyes staring at him from the shadows.

Wolves?

Jack didn't get time to confirm it before the pack of canines lunged at him. Off-guard, he didn't have enough time to draw either his pistol or sword. The span of the creature's jaw was horrifyingly incredible. Though it's top teeth fastened in his right shoulder, the lower set lodged themselves into the base of his neck. Blood began filling his throat quickly, a gurgled cry of surprise and pain escaping him.

His back slammed into the ground. He struggled but the large paws pinned down his legs. He tried to fight it off with one arm, whilst his other grabbed for his sword. The animal pulled its head back, snapping the sharp teeth on the arm instead. He cried out through gritted teeth, feeling his strength deplete rapidly. The beast didn't like the sound he made, scoring claws across his face. He gasped as he felt flesh tear.

The pirate's fingers finally found the hilt of his sword and he drew the weapon, plunging the blade into the attacking canine's torso. It whimpered, pulling back just long enough for him to get a few feet back and scramble to his feet. His own blood boiled over his lips and he spat out a mouthful of it so that he could breath. He counted the large animals- which were either a pack of rabid dogs or of misfit wolves- getting a total of seven. He drew his pistol, knowing that he'd need it.

"JACK!" Gibbs's voice came and he spared a glance to the older man, who was racing toward the scene, sword drawn. But he wasn't nearly close enough to do anything.

The youth-not-youth fired a shot into the heart of one of the canines as it lunged, watching it fall to the ground, not moving. He went to reload, only to discover that he'd not brought any spare shots. He put his pistol away, holding his sword tightly.

A second of the pack lunged and he swung out at it, crying out as an extra burst of pain tore through his injured shoulder. His free arm shot up to it. The creature pulled back just in time, snarling at him.

Three of the dogs lunged at him. Unable to defend from all three, his weapon was easily thrown from his grasp, he sent sprawling as well. He could feel claws rake across his body, feel teeth tear at his flesh. He couldn't hear anything over their growling and his own screaming. He couldn't see anything other than the blackness that consumed his vision.

Jack was being mauled alive. Not the death he'd expected.

He thought he faintly heard a horse neighing, someone shouting, and hooves pounding on the ground. He heard the growls turn to whimpers, felt the claws and teeth withdrawal. He could make out worried voices.

But the arms that lifted him to safety only brought his senses to a halt.

*X*

Jack moaned. All he could feel was excruciating pain. The abyss claimed him again.

More pain. More darkness.

Pain. No darkness.

He was in a room. He didn't know where, but it was safer than whereever he'd been before, even if he couldn't remember it at the moment. Vision blurry, his eyes travelled all he could see. He was met with the sight of a familiar young woman.

Elizabeth Turner.

She gave a small, sad smile as she noticed his unsteady dark eyes gazing at her. "Get some sleep, Jack."

"No." The young captain refused, his voice scarcely even a whisper.

He somehow mustered the strength to prop himself on his elbows, though his arms and shoulders protested greatly. He looked down on his scarred torso. Slash marks and teeth engravings were crossed all over it, many of them stitched. He was thinner, as if the flesh beneath his skin had been torn out. The shapes of several broken ribs made themselves known. He opened and closed his mouth several times, not sure what to make of it.

"You barely survived." She said, her voice a concerned murmur. "They didn't think you had even the smallest chance until last night."

He clenched and unclenched his right fist, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm. His voice was bitter. "I'm not gonna die being bloody sixteen, count on that." He calmed himself best he could before continuing. "Gibbs filled the two of you in then?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He did."

"What'd he tell you?" Jack asked, laying back again as the pain in his arms worsened. His arms crossed across his chest.

She hesitated, making it painfully obvious to him that she wasn't telling him the whole truth. "He said that you thought my books could help you figure out who did this to you. That you broke into the Commodore's office to figure out where Will and I lived."

A knowing smirk crossed his face. "But that's not all he told you."

"I don't know what you mean." She denied it.

The young pirate couldn't keep from laughing. "You're a horrible liar, really. Out with it, 'Lizabeth. What else did he tell you?"

The woman sighed, giving in. "He told us a bit about your childhood."

"Ah." He raised his eyebrows, unsurprised. "Shouldn't have put it past him, eh?"

"He said that if you told anyone, it'd probably be us." Elizabeth said, somewhat embarrassed for whatever reason.

"I'll give him that." Jack heaved himself up to lean against the headboard, gasping as pain shot through his body. "What I'd give for some rum right now…I really don't recommend getting eaten alive. How many days has it been now?"

"Four." She told him.

"Four days." He echoed. He changed the subject slightly. "What finally convinced William that it was me?"

*X*

Will, who happened to be walking past the room that Jack was in, overheard the conversation. He stopped in the doorway, looking in on the scene. A scarred, very much awake young man was sitting up best he could, trying to engage in casual conversation with the blacksmith's own wife. His eyes were alight with curiosity, which was a nicer sight than the pain and dazedness that the other man had last seen in them.

Elizabeth, who'd noticed him almost immediately, responded to the younger man by saying,"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Jack slowly turned to look at him. It was as if his head were being weighed down by something, but Will knew better- it was the pain that bugged his friend.

"Jack." The blacksmith gave a polite nod.

"Will." The youth-not-youth responded equally, though he failed to hide a trace of weariness.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Quite fine for being a half eaten man...er..._boy_?" He seemed genuinely confused on how to end the sentence. He cleared his throat to regain himself.

"Right, I'll leave the two of you to talk, while I look through those books of mine." Elizabeth interrupted, getting up to exit the room.

"_Please _find something." Jack begged, to the amusement of the woman's husband.

"I'll do my best to." She promised.

The governor's daughter exited the room, leaving Will with the teenage pirate. He took his wife's place, facing his young friend. He studied him for a moment as he waited for him to reask his question. He didn't.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you sooner." Will told him quietly.

"What changed your mind?" Jack asked, scratching at his bare chin.

"Gibbs." He answered. "When I reached you, he was fighting as if...he was desperate. And I knew he'd show no one that loyalty other than you. And after I drove off the wolves, he seemed quite distraught at the state you were in. I'd never seen anyone so worried about someone they didn't know. I knew then that it had to be you after all."

The young man looked thoughtful for a moment, before he finally said,"You're actually wrong."

"About what?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

"About Gibbs's loyalty." The pirate gave a half-hearted shrug. "His first loyalty is to my father. He looks after me for him, I reckon. His second loyalty is to me."

"Seems quite the same to me."

"Ah, well, let me tell you, mate: It's not."

"So you've said."

Jack fell silent, leaving Will to recall the night of the attack on his friend.

_He'd just begun unsattling his horses when the first shout of pain reached his ears. He'd faintly recognized it as belonging to the boy he'd encountered a mere couple of minutes ago. It went silent. He hesitated, wondering if he should go take a look or not. Just as he'd decided not to, a blood-curling scream filled the quiet night air. It didn't sound like it'd stop anytime soon. _

_Horror filled him. He _had _to do something to help the boy, Jack or not._

_He quickly untied the bar that held one of the horses to the cart and leapt onto its back, kicking the side of it with his heel. It burst forward and he rode it back onto the road at a gallop. He could see Elizabeth emerging from the safety of the house, her skin pale and eyes wide. The screaming grew louder as he neared, as did the sound of snarling. He instantly knew what was wrong._

_One of the several wolf packs near the town had attacked the boy. _

_He'd been alone, presenting himself as the perfect prey to them._

_Knowing this, Will willed the horse to go faster. He could feel the wind whipping through his hair as they sped down the path toward the scene of the attack. He saw the form of another person struggling to free the boy. Closing in quickly, he had to pull his horse to a halt. He leaned back heavily, and as he'd taught the horse, it reared up, forelegs kicking wildly at the wolves. A mighty hoof struck one of them on the head and the others whimpered, retreating back into the trees._

_The other man stood over the boy. He had several scratches himself, from defending him. Will disembarked his horse, quickly calming it and leading it to the others by the halter. It followed willingly. He stopped next to the man, recognizing him. _Gibbs!

_The boy's cries had quieted to agonizing moans. He glanced down at him to check his condition. He wasn't surprised, but froze anyway at the sheer horror of the sight. _

_The boy- whom he'd concluded was indeed Jack- was hardly recognizable. Scratches covered his face, blood pouring quickly from them. His neck, limbs, and torso were similarly mutilated, his torso more so. Several parts of his stomach and ribcage had been torn open, revealing the meat that the wolves were after. Blood pooled from him, staining the dirt red. _

_The boy's eyes were struggling to stay open, though Will doubted he could even see anything through the sheer amount of pain he must've been feeling anyway._

"_Jack, Cap'n- look at me." Gibbs demanded, eyes wide in panic. "Stay awake!"_

"_Gibbs, continue down the road to my house." Will said urgently. "I'll take him there on my horse and leave him in Elizabeth's care as I fetch the doctor."_

"_Do ye really think it's wise to move 'im?"_

"_It's either that or leave him here. Those wolves _will _return. We need to get him to safety. It's his only chance at survival."_

_The older man reluctantly nodded and started down the road._

_The blacksmith carefully lifted the boy in his arms. The moans quickly came to a stop, the body in his arms falling limp. He put a hand to his neck to check for a pulse, relieved to find one. He laid the boy atop the horse and climbed on himself, drawing Jack's unconscious form close to himself. He gave the horse a kick and it set off at a gallop, back toward the house. _

_He got back faster than he'd left, quickly tying the horse's halter to a tree. He pulled the boy back into his arms, holding him close as he raced to meet Elizabeth at the door._

"_What happened to him?" She'd gasped, looking rather ill at the sight._

"_Wolves." Will answered quickly, pushing past her inside the house. He entered the spare room and laid his friend on the bed. "Elizabeth, watch over him while I fetch Dr. Porter. I fear that Jack's dying."_

"_Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Her jaw dropped._

_He nodded vigorously. "Gibbs can explain. He's on his way here from where the attack was." He kissed her quickly, heading back out the door. "I'll be back."_


End file.
